


Memories of Home

by Alexis_universe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But before KH3 came out, Gen, Ice Cream, Not Canon Compliant, So..., Zine: Ties That Bind (Kingdom Hearts), post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: My contribution to Destiny-Islanders and Novallion's Zine, In which Roxas and Sora have a little heart to heart in (you guessed it.) Twilight Town's clock tower with some ice cream.





	Memories of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Im too slow at posting stuff okay

Twilight Town wasn't really a place with good memories for Roxas. Mostly because the majority of them were the fake, implanted memories courtesy of DiZ: an entire week he’d spent in a simulated version of the world. Then there was the fact that he’d killed one of his best friends with his own hands in the real one.

 

But still, this town was the only place he could actually call home, and the only place where he could eat some ice cream with his friends after a day of protecting the worlds from the darkness.

 

Today, Xion and Axel were nowhere to be found, much to Roxas’s dismay, as it brought back some hurtful memories from his time in the Organization.

 

Also, there was the fact that he couldn't buy any ice cream that day. The shopkeeper had told him that another boy had bought the last two just moments before he arrived.

 

Back when he was in the Organization, the former Nobody had no idea what he’d felt in his heart when neither of his best friends showed up to meet him on the clocktower. Now he knew: it was loneliness, and he hated that feeling in particular a lot.

 

In any case, his friends were very late, and Roxas gave up on them showing up. Maybe they were already at Yen Sid's tower, reporting what they did on their mission before going to rest.

 

He was about to leave the clocktower he was perched on when he heard a metal door screeching and a set of footsteps coming from the stairs he’d used to get up there.

 

He turned his head around towards the approaching footsteps, holding his breath in case Xion or Lea happened to appear from behind the corner.

 

However, he was met with someone he hadn't expected:

 

A young boy clad in black and red clothes, yellow oversized sneakers, and with a hairstyle that brought a brown porcupine into Roxas’s mind.

 

“Hi!” the boy said, smiling, greeting Roxas as he approached.

 

“Sora?” Roxas said, confused. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Lea and Xion couldn't make it here in time,” Sora explained, “so they texted me from Lea’s phone and asked me to replace them for the day.”

 

“Oh,” the blonde said. “I see…”

 

“Aw, C'mon! Don't get all mopey, Rox!” the other boy said as he pulled out something from behind his back. “I even bought you something you'll like!”

 

He showed him a small plastic bag that belonged to the ice cream shop of Twilight Town. A pair of still-frozen popsicles of sea-salt ice cream were visible through the cheap plastic.

 

Roxas’s face lit up a little upon seeing his favorite confection in front of him before darkening more than before when he shot an accusatory glare at Sora.

 

“Let me guess…” he said wryly. “Those were the last ones.”

 

“They were!” Sora said. “How did you know?”

 

The former Nobody let out a soft chuckle, his mood lightened up a little now that Sora showed up.

 

“It’s not important,” Roxas said to him before patting the brick surface next to him, inviting his guest to take a seat. “Just sit down and hand me one.”

 

The brunette boy nodded enthusiastically and sat down next to what used to be his Nobody. He took both ice creams by their wooden sticks with one hand and pulled them out of the bag before giving one to his companion.

 

“So…” Sora tried to start a conversation. “What do you guys normally do here?”

 

“We mostly talk about our days and eat these bad boys.” Roxas waved his icy confection before sinking his teeth into it. “Not much, but at least we enjoy ourselves while we’re at it.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Sora said before following Roxas’ example and eating his frozen treat. He savored the salty-yet-sweet flavor of the ice cream for a moment. He’d never liked the contradictory taste of this particular flavor of ice cream before, but after he merged with Roxas, he had acquired an affinity for it in the same way he also inherited his skill with a skateboard.

 

“So… How was your day?” Sora said, wanting to participate in his friend’s customs.

 

“Me? Well, it was a pretty tame day, y'know?” Roxas said as he chewed through his popsicle. “I went to a pretty world. Not much Heartless around. I did put a pair of guys to sleep when I saw them trying to sneak into a house full of dogs, though.”

 

“Putting them to sleep as in…?” Sora clasped both of his hands and made a swinging motion, mimicking the swing of a Keyblade.

 

“Nah, I just cast Sleep on them,” Roxas explained. “Then I made my way back here, found out that my favorite ice cream flavor was sold out, and then my friends didn't make it here in time.”

 

“Sorry for that,” Sora said, a bit of regret showing in his face.

 

“Don’t worry about it. You've already repaid that to me,” the blonde boy said as he pointed to his ice cream. “Anyways. What about you? Did you do anything today?”

 

“Not really,” Sora said. “Now that the worlds are at relative peace, I went back to school at Destiny Islands.”

 

“Is school as boring as Olette and Hayner say?” Roxas asked him.

 

“Yes,” Sora answered bluntly. “I would prefer to listen a hundred lectures from Master Yen Sid than sit there and solve math problems.”

 

“Why do you guys study, anyways?” Roxas said. “If you need a job to get munny, just go kill some Heartless. It's not like they use it, anyways.”

 

“My mom says that I need to study so I can know a lot of stuff,” Sora said, taking a big bite out of his ice cream.

 

“I see…” Roxas said before following Sora's example and taking another chunk of the blue ice.

 

The two fell silent for a moment. The chatter of the nearby birds and the distant noise of the engines of the trains from far away kept the two of them company.

 

A few moments later, Sora broke the silence.

 

“Sorry,” he said in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

 

“Sorry? About what?” Roxas said, genuinely confused with Sora's sudden change of tone.

 

“For all the things DiZ and Riku did to you while I was asleep and you worked with the Organization,” Sora explained. “I did take your life away, you know?”

 

Roxas looked at the protruding wooden stick in his ice cream. He took a deep breath before looking at the sky for a moment and answering Sora.

 

“It's okay,” he said. “My entire life was pretty much worthless by the time I chose to desert Xemnas’s grasp. In fact, I think I would've died for real if Riku hadn’t showed up to kick my butt back then.” He took another bite of his treat. “Don’t tell him I told you that.”

 

Sora made a gesture with his hands, mimicking the motion of closing a zipper around his lips.

 

“In hindsight, I'm actually glad we merged back then,” Roxas said, taking another bit off his popsicle. “Me and Xion actually became Somebodies, and I did save your butt from that old coot.”

 

“You mean it?” Sora said, biting into the stick of his ice cream.

 

“I mean it,” the former nobody said. “We wouldn't even exist at all if it weren't for you.”

 

“I still wish that Riku hadn’t gone so hard on you,” Sora said.

 

“Don’t worry about that. One day, I'll settle the score,” Roxas said with a cocky grin on his face.

 

“You better start training now, Rox,” Sora warned. “Riku is really strong.”

 

“I defeated him once!” the blonde said. “He cheated back then when he choked me after I won.”

 

“I’ll just wish you luck, then,” the brunette said with a chuckle as the ice cream in his hand slowly dripped away.

 

“I won't need it,” Roxas assured him. “I’m taking him down by myself.”

 

“Your funeral,” Sora remarked as he left more bite marks on his ice cream.

 

“Hey, if he kills me, I get to haunt him as a ghost anyways,” the other boy said, grinning. “It's a win-win to me.”

 

Sora let out a chuckle at his comment. “Just don't go and haunt him while he's on a mission.”

 

“I can't promise that,” Roxas said as he chuckled, as well.

 

“That’s good enough for me,” The boy chosen by the Keyblade said with a content smile. His ice cream was on the verge of being fully consumed as he and his companion watched the beautiful sunset in front of them.

 

Roxas’s mind was at peace after spending the evening with his former other self. He remembered that the reason Twilight Town felt like home… lay in the memory of the precious moments he spent there with his friends.

 

Moments like his little talk with Sora.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished KH3 so please tone it with the Spoilers in the comments. Which i remind you to leave along with some kudos if you liked this.


End file.
